First Adventure Greentext
Many Legs like "the dwarves of Many Legs are masters of spiders" tfw my combat log keeps growing and I don't know when to stop including things ok here is what I got when I finished >Adventure start >North contains fungus and food >East contains raiders >South contains large glowing (?) crystal >West contains elaborate cave system, populated mostly by spiders >Tortenas wants to go north to fungus, everyone else wants to go west to spiders travels west to spiders >Tortenas attempts to eat cowê silk allergy >Tortenas throws up >Throw up is collected in a jar by Marc Spider fight >The group finds two spiders (Spider A is 30lbs, Spider B is 50lbs) >Tortenas grapples Spider A >Jarg traps Spider A with cowê silk >Spider A likes Tortenas after being fed >Spider A named Spood-beast >Burist engages Spider B >Spider B has leg ripped off >Spider B is tasted "Spicy chewy meat" >Burist attempts to lasso Spider B, planning to break it >Marc and Spider B caught in the lasso >Marc tries to fuck Spider B after stressing out and becoming lustful >Spider B is killed >Yarvis creates "doop" from Spider B's corpse (a kind of spider soup) >Jarg creates masterpiece spider hat >Grognak has invented skelington puns >Grognak reanimates torn leg from Spider B >Burist creates spider boots from Spider B Giant Spider fight caused by Burist exploring >Burist charges Giant Spider >Burist is caught in Giant Spider's mouth >Burist starts to pass-out >Tortenas trips >Tortenas falls into Giant Spider's mouth >Carlos attempts to ride Cowê into battle >Carlos slips into mouth of Giant Spider >Spood-beast ignores everyone >Spood-beast digs through the food supplies for remainder of battle >Jarg McEstral (wasniahC) helps keep Tortenas and Burist from falling asleep with the power of honk >Giant Spider attempts to toss contents of mouth >Burist is thrown from mouth, wakes up from impact against groud >Burist becomes lustful from stress, attempts to fuck Grognak >Burist is knocked out by Yarvis's shovel >Carlos is thrown from the mouth >Tortenas wiggles deeper into mouth, still conscious >Yarvis heals Tortenas and Burist >Marc and Grognak attempt stabbing the Giant Spider, are successful >Marc poisons the Giant Spider, slowing its movements >Tortenas avoids the stabs from Marc and Grognak while inside the Giant Spider's Throat >RIP AND TEAR >Tortenas does massive damage through grapples and punches >RIP AND TEAR >Tortenas exits through the throat >Carlos stabs his way into the Giant Spider >RIP AND TEAR >Carlos exits the other side of the Giant Spider >Giant Spider dies >Giant Spider falls on Marc >Entire band teams up to pull him out Aftermath of Giant Spider >Burist starts making MATCHING SETS OF ARMOR from Giant Spider ------------------------------------------------------------------------- |1 masterpiece set | (Burist) | |1 great set | (Tortenas) | |3 good sets | (Carlos refused, Marc, Grognak) | |2 bad sets | (Yarvis, Cow armor) | |1 failed set | | ------------------------------------------------------------------------- >Jarg receives left-overs, due to power of bitchin' spider hat being good enough >Marc makes a nice dagger from chitin >Carlos breaks a spider fang, glues parts to pitchfork >Grognak keeps a leg to try reanimating >Tortenas finds stream and fish, names fish Yarls >Yarls are non-aggressive >everyone washes off in stream >Tortenas takes first watch, no activity >Burist takes second watch, food seems to be being stolen >Burist wakes up Jarg to help look for culprit >Jarg chases culprit away with honks Start of the next day >Everyone is well rested >Band is named >Stone Legs (Formal name, polite) >BDSM - Big Damn Spider Molestors (Informal name, considered rude) Category:Greentext